The Balance  A Star Wars Story
by Ardanna
Summary: Ardanna, a young Twi'lek Sith finds herself wanted by both Jedi and Sith for her amazing powers in the force. Which side will win? Follow the story to find out :
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

When Ardanna woke up there was nothing but darkness surrounding her. She could sense through the force that there was no immediate threat and relaxed, taking a deep breath as she stood up to stretch her arms and legs after her short meditation. Looking around at her surroundings she could barely make out anything around her except for the trees surrounding the small clearing she had chosen to rest.

"im getting sick of his game…"

She muttered to herself as she reached to her belt and took hold of the training saber given to her by her master.

'I've been in this prison for 6 years… you think he'd let me know why…'

She thought in disdain as she started to resume her way through the forest.

For hours everything remained quiet, too quiet she realised as she stopped, raising her blade in a defensive stance and closed her eyes, taking slow breaths as if to not interrupt her concentration. As if on queue, there it was, the tiniest sound of footprints… they weren't human this time, no, they were much lighter than any human, or even any humanoid creature. Slowly the creature approached, unaware of the fact it was being expected.

The Akk wolf took it's time, pacing around the humanoid creature just standing there, in the middle of the forest, it's weapon at attention. It seemed as if the creature it was hunting was blind, stuck in the thick woods alone with nowhere to go. The Akk wolf took it's time but when he finally thought he had the opportunity, he leaped from the shadows, not taking any chances and going straight for the killing blow.

Ardanna sighed as she felt the creature lung for her, she swung the blade towards her back, where the creature had leapt, smashing it sideways in the head, knocking it away from her, however temporary, then shifted slightly to her right to face the creature before extending her hand and lifting the wolf off the ground with nothing but the force. She looked at it with pity in her eyes, all the creature wanted was to eat, which she was positive it hadn't done in a couple of days, judging by both it's weight and the look in its eyes.

"Master, this is the same beast you sent to chase me the first day you through me in here, if your running out of idea's maybe it's time you took me out of here. There's no way this place is going to show me anything other than how to survive, and as you have seen, I can do that no problem!"

She called out as if to no one as she kept the wolf elevated a safe distance from her as she watched the creature whine and snarl at her while not being able to reach her.

**"Your right, my apprentice, perhaps you are truly ready to train in the ways of the dark side"**

The voice of her master seemed to ring from everywhere. She hadn't met the man yet, however, from the tone of his voice, he sounded old… perhaps even a cyborg… she also assumed he was human, the sith didn't seem to like aliens very much, which she guessed was why he kept her trapped in this prison with his pets. Ever since the sith lord discovered her sensitivity in the force he debated if he should destroy her as a child and save face in the eyes of the empire, or to train her as his apprentice. She was a young Twi'lek of red color, with stripe-like markings covering her Lekku however leaving her face untouched.

**"Come, young one, I know you have long ago discovered the way to escape your cage, follow the path and meet me. I think it's about time we were introduced"**

The voice came again. It lingered in the air like a hiss echoing across a mountain before fading. Ardanna grinned widely at the sudden news of her release. She could finally leave this place! Oh how she wondered what the outside world was like. Quickly, and without hesitation she took off at a sprint to the North. Her master was right, she had long ago discovered the exit to this prison, however she feared what wrath her master might invoke on her if she left without his consent. It took her just under 10 minutes to reach the hidden crevasse in the wall. She pulled down any vines and shrubbery that covered it up and walked into the small space, always staying alert. Who knew what sort of trick this could be?

Stepping into the narrow space didn't seem like much of a challenge, however upon stepping fully into the darkness, she suddenly caught a very faint odour that was completely different than anything she had smelled in the containment of the forest. It smelled sweet, however made her head spin. She stopped for a moment, leaning against the cold stone wall and shut her eyes to steady herself. When her eyes closed however, she found that she couldn't open them again.

Her head swam as pictures floated in and out of her mind, sudden flashes of her mother, her face was beautiful, however she wore nothing but rags. Soon the image of her mother faded into the black smoke of a blazing fire as laughter filled her thoughts, soon followed by the hazy figure of a man. He was tall, dark and radiated power. Her thoughts turned cold as the image of this man stuck in her mind the longest, before it too faded into a pool of thoughts and dreams, then, the dreams stopped


	2. Chapter 2

A New Master And A New Friend

Ardanna gave a low grunt and she slowly stirred to consciousness. She looked moved her head and looked to her side. She expected to see nothing but grass, maybe a rock or a tree, not the bright glare of a lamp reflecting off metal.  
>'…Metal?'<br>She sat bolt upright, eyes shooting open as she quickly reached for her training blade.  
>'It's gone!'<br>She thought in a panic as she pushed herself to her feet where she wobbled and fell to her knees. What was going on! She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and instinctively struck out at the extremity before getting back up and retreating from the figure.

_"Hey calm down! I'm not an enemy!"_  
>A woman's voice… She took a deep breath as she rubbed her eyes to get a good look at the woman standing in front of her. She was surprised to find a Cathar woman standing in front of her, dressed in dark pants and a shirt that covered only the necessities.<p>

"Who are you… where am I?"  
>Ardanna asked as she stood up straight and tried to regain her composure.<p>

_"My name is Shianie, in an… 'apprentice'… like you"_  
>She said as she sat down on the bed Ardanna had just flung herself out of.<br>_"And to answer your second question, your in the masters mansion. Your lucky, not many of us make it… how long were you in there?"_  
>Shianie asked.<p>

"uhm… 6 years…"  
>Ardanna replied as she rubbed her right Lekku… she must of hit her head at some point as it was throbbing.<p>

_"6 years!"_  
>Shianie exclaimed.<br>_"I've never seen anyone last longer than 6 months! You must have really given Darth Valerus his entertainment value."_  
>She added, a look of awe on her face.<br>_"I can't believe you survived that long… didn't he send Sith after you in there."_

Ardanna nodded.  
>"Yeah… not like it did him any good though, I sent them all running… if he'd have just sent someone strong, then he could have gotten rid of me"<br>She said as she went to sit down next to her.  
>"I didn't think master liked aliens… he didn't sound very pleased that I can use the force… but you can too… it's strange"<br>She added as she looked around the room. It was a simple looking room. She was sitting in the bottom bunk of a bunk bed, the light she had seen came from the only window in the room which stood wide open, she could feel the breeze from it just now, she hadn't noticed it before…

_"Well… Darth Valerus is a strange one"_  
>Shianie added in a whisper.<br>_"He dislikes anything that doesn't have pure sith blood running through its veins but he definitely likes to watch them struggle... he's-"_  
>Shianie instantly stopped talking as she took hold of Ardanna's arm.<br>_"He's coming, quickly; we must get you changed before he arrives."_  
>She quickly ran over to a small dresser, opened the very bottom drawer and pulled out a large, flimsy looking box and gave it to Ardanna.<br>_"Change into these, he expects his apprentices to wear these"_  
>She said as she placed the box onto the bed and opened it up, pulling out a pair of black pants, much like her own, a black sweater and a brown hooded, sleeveless jacket.<p>

'well... at least I won't be too revealing...'  
>Adrianna though to herself as she took the clothing, waited until Shianie turned her back before getting out of her current clothes (which mostly consisted of animal pelts considering where she spent the last 6 years of her life) and changed into the new clothes offered to her. Once she was changed however she tore up a piece of pelt she had been using and turned it into a belt, which fit in nicely just barely visible under the jacket.<p>

_"good, nice touch"_  
>Shianie said with a smile as she put the box away.<br>_"Now... make sure you always address him as Master, always bow when he walks in and only speak when spoken too... Darth Valerus will treat you as nothing more than him prey... just... do as he says and you'll be fine..."_  
>Ardanna could hear the fear in the older girl's voice, and could soon see it in her eyes and their masters foot prints were soon audible through.<br>The door opened moments later with a loud creak and a short human man walked in dressed in standard imperial uniform. The man however scurried off to the side and held the door open for the more impressive man that stepped in.  
><em>"Master..."<em>  
>Came Shianie's voice as she bowed, never once looking up to him.<p>

Adrianna's own eyes however, were fixed on the Dark Lord's figure. This was the man she was just seen in her dreams! He was tall, however now she could see his features clearly... he was dressed in dark robes, two red sash's ran down the front of his attire embroidered with golden fabric. A necklace hung around his neck, holding what seemed to be a few bones, hunting trophies no doubt. A large scar ran across his face, starting down the side of his right cheek and going all the way up to the top of his head, splitting his already short hair.

"You will bow when in my presence"  
>His voice still seemed to boom in her ears, breaking her from her trance as she took in every inch of this man's features.<p>

"Uhm... yes master... sorry"  
>She said as she gave a quick bow, her eyes never leaving him.<p>

"Hm... you lack discipline... come, apprentice. I wish to see you earn your new freedom"  
>His voice boomed again which started to make her head swim again. However, she pushed this sickening feeling aside as she stood up straight.<p>

"Of course... uh Master..."  
>She said and, once Darth Valerus took the lead, she followed him out of the room, leaving her new Cathar friend behind her. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

**The First Trial**

**"You are weak!"**  
>Darth Valerick's voice echoed through the mountain side, and where soon followed by the agonising screams of his apprentice, Ardanna. She squirmed and tremble as every fibre and every nerve in her body seemed to burst into flames as her new master entrapped her in the coils of Sith lightning.<br>**"Tell me! What was your mission?"**  
>He snapped as he stopped electrocuting his apprentice, listening carefully to her answer.<p>

"T... to retrieve the spell book... sealed away in Naj'tak's tomb..."  
>She panted as she glared at her master. This man was insane! She retrieved the damn book, didn't even unseal it and delivered it to him, what more could he want!<p>

**"That's right, now tell me, what is the Sith code?"**  
>He added, returning the young girls glare.<p>

"Master they surrendered the spell book... there was no need to ki-"  
>Her words were cut short as Darth Valerick's hand struck her face.<p>

**"I did not ask you for excuses! I asked you to recite the sith code!"**  
>He hissed, venom lingering on every word.<p>

Ardanna ground her teeth but soon did as her master demanded.  
>"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.<br>Through passion, I gain strength.  
>Through strength, I gain power.<br>Through power, I gain victory.  
>Through victory, my chains are broken.<br>The Force shall free me. "

**"Exactly!"**  
>He exclaimed just as she was finishing her recital of the code.<br>**"Peace is a lie, and only through passion, will you gain strength. You have made me look weak today by allowing those republic archaeologists to live! You will return to the tomb, you will hunt these men down, and you will finish what you have started! "**  
>He reached into a pocket hidden deep within his robes.<br>**"You will kill these men, and you will let the republic know exactly who's toes they are treading on."**  
>His hand emerged from his robes holding a short spherical tube which he tossed at Ardanna. The girl quickly moved to catch it before it fell and stared at it in confusion before looking up to her master. She couldn't make sense of this... she was tortured when she succeeded a mission... then rewarded with a lightsaber? What would happen if she failed to kill these men again? She shuddered at the thought of her master's wrath before she looked up to him again and bowed.<p>

"Thank you master. I will accomplish my mission. I will not disappoint you."  
>She clenched the lightsaber tightly in her hand as she awaited her master's dismissal.<p>

**"I will kill you if you fail apprentice."**  
>He said coolly as he turned his back to her and left without another word to the speeder that awaited to take him back to his ship.<p>

As her master sped away Adrianna rubbed her cheek as small tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't believe he had struck her! and he was so strong she didn't know how she had managed to stay composed in front of him.  
>"I can't do this..."<br>She muttered to herself as she ignited the lightsaber, gazing into the crimson blade, lost in her own thoughts.  
>'I've killed animals... but I've never actually killed a person before...'<br>She thought as she tried to imagine herself kill another being. It was hard to picture... but if she wanted to stay alive... she was going to have too. She extinguished the lightsaber before clipping it onto her belt securely and then set off at a run for the tomb of Naj'tak.


	4. Chapter 4

**The First Trial, pt2**

Three Republic archaeologists sat in a crumbling room, somewhere near the back of the tomb, waiting anxiously until the sith girl they had just run into collected what she needed and left. They weren't going to take a chance by stepping out into the open and test her patience. It was a miracle that she had let them live in the first place.  
>"Greg."<br>One of the men said to catch his co-workers attention as he flickered on his comlink. Static clouded the image of the figure standing above it.  
>"This is expedition team 3. We have encountered… difficulties in our mission and request back-up immediately… I repeat….. we request back up immediately."<br>The same man spoke once more as if the figure on the comlink was having trouble hearing him.

_"Do not panic team 3. There are 2 Jedi Knights near your location, we are sending them in to retrieve you as we speak."_  
>Came the voice from the comlink. A woman dressed in a military uniform, she was ranked as captain according to her vest.<br>_"Stay were you are, it shouldn't be long now"_  
>This was the last thing said before the communication ended with a final blip. A short figure walked into the room, only moments after the call had ended. A human male stepped in, his blond hair looked brown with all the dirt and mud that must have covered him during his journey here. The boy didn't look to be any older than 15, or 16.<p>

"I am Padawan Jin Sako. We received your distress call. My master will be here shortly, but I've been ordered to escort the three of you out of here."  
>Jin smirked confidently as walked into the room, examining the 3 republic archeologists before offering them all a bottle of water. He guessed having been hiding from whatever attacked them, they must not have stayed very hydrated in this hot tomb. Thankful for the padawan's help, the 3 men followed him closely. He may just be a padawan, however they already felt much safer to have a Jedi around.<p>

The tomb was deserted, an eerie silence fell on their ears even as the reached the entrance of the tomb. Jin relaxed as he made out the outline of his master at the entrance. She was leaning against the entrance, her head tilted forward slightly as to not lie back on her lekku. She held her lightsaber limply in one hand while her arms remained crossed. It was a strange position for her to stand in but perhaps she was bored with this rescue mission? A couple of archaeologists had scared themselves in a tomb, hardly worthy of a Jedi master's time.  
>"Master!"<br>He called out to her with a smile as they approached.  
>"I have recovered Team 3 with no problem, something down here must have spooked them-"<br>He stopped abruptly as his master pushed herself away from the wall. He caught a flash of red on her Lekku… His master was a green Twi'lek… not red. Another flash of red, a blade…a lightsaber!  
>"Sith!"<br>Jin exclaimed as he reached for his own lightsaber, igniting it with one hand while extending the other in a protective gesture.

Ardanna looked down into the tunnel at the Jedi blocking her path. He was young, although still older than her. She gritted her teeth. Now she'd be expected to kill him too… fantastic… what was her master going to think if she failed this one? No… she couldn't fail… she had to kill the padawan… she had no choice…  
>"Jedi? I'm sorry you got involved in this… but it looks like you're going to have to share their fate"<br>She said in a sad tone as she lifted her hand and shot it forward, using the force to push back the Padawan and knocking over the unsteady archaeologists who shouted;

'It's her! That's the one!'

'She's just a child…'  
>Jin thought as he brought a hand up to cover his face from the force push, swinging his lightsaber forward just in time to intercept the red lightsaber of his sith opponent. When he looked up, he could see the sadness in her eyes… what was up with this girl? He couldn't figure her out at all.<br>"If you are truly sorry we don't have to fight! What Vendetta do you have against these men?"  
>He asked as their lightsabers crashed again and again. He was quickly losing ground, being forced back into the tomb.<p>

"Oh but we do have to fight Jedi."  
>Was all she said before she leaped back a safe distance, bringing her arm up again however this time, she used the force to grab hold of one of the archaeologists throats and squeezed.<p>

Greg, the archaeologist brought his hands up to try and pry away the invisible force sucking the breath from his lungs. He choked and gagged as he hung helplessly in the air.

"Stop it Sith!"  
>Jin exclaimed as he bolted it towards Ardanna, swinging his lightsaber as her outstretched arm. He was too late to save Greg however, as he saw her close her hand, instantly snapping his neck and letting him fall back onto the cold stone floor, lifeless. Ardanna brought her lightsaber up to block Jin's once again.<p>

"I thought a Jedi would be able to fight better…"  
>She said with a sigh as she stared at him through the cross of their lightsabers. She brought a leg up to kick the padawan away from her quickly followed by another force push to gain significant distance between the two of them, leaving the two remaining archaeologists stuck between them. Ardanna's eyes shifted to the two men and the ran at them as they huddled together in fear, swinging her lightsaber to lop off one's head, while twirling around and stabbing the other in the back. Both fell dead at her feet.<p>

"NO STOP IT! HOW COULD YOU!"  
>Jin yelled at her as he jumped from his position to land on the other side of the men's bodies. He struck forward with his lightsaber again.<p>

Ardanna was slightly caught of guard by the distance the boy had covered in a single leap and brought her lightsaber up to protect herself from a killing blow, however he felt the opposing blade cut a deep gash in her arm, easily burning through what little fabric was covering her skin. Her eyes seemed to flash red as she gave a low cry of pain, biting her lip as if it would stop it from hurting.  
>"I didn't think Jedi were allowed to show that much emotion"<br>she said as she took a couple of leaps back down the hall to get away from the padawan. Jin raced after her, not wanting to give her the chance to escape.  
>"Well… this was a fun game… but I really have to go"<br>She said before extending her lightsaber to cut into the rock and dirt that made up the wall, creating a small dust cloud, however with the aid of the force, she lifted the dust into a smokescreen and sent it flying at the pursuing padawan, blinding him while she made her escape.

Ardanna ran as fast as the force would let her for the exit. She reached it within moments and quickly made it to her speeder. She leaped on before swiftly being knocked off again. Her head swam as she felt like a train had just come ramming into her skull. She forced herself to see straight as she pushed herself up to her feet only to feel the cold hilt of a lightsaber smack her in the head as her legs were swept out from under her once again. And everything went dark…


	5. Chapter 5

**Decisions**

"Make sure she is properly restrained… she might be young but she is powerful."  
>Master Yumia told both the medical droid and the troopers now guarding their captive.<br>"Do not let her out of your sight, I'm going to see hoe Padawan Jin is recovering, I will return shortly."  
>She said, eyeing the young Twi'lek girl lying on the medical bed before stepping out to find her Padawan.<p>

Padawan Jin sat in a secondary medical bay, letting the medical droid inspect him for any further injuries.  
>"I'm fine… my prides hurt more than anything."<br>He muttered to himself.

"A Jedi must be humble, not proud"  
>Master Yumia said with a smile as she stepped into the small room. She assured the medical droid that the boy would be alraight and then stood in front of him, placing her hands on her hips.<br>"Jin. What you did was reckless… you should have retreated when you discovered she was a Sith. I have full confidence in your abilities… but you have never fought the powers of the dark side before."  
>She scolded.<p>

Jin pouted and huffed slightly.  
>"Aw come on master. She might be a Sith but she's just a kid."<br>He said as he stood up and brushed off his pants before reaching over for his robes and putting them back on.

"She is very powerful in the force"  
>Yumia informed him.<br>"Or have you forgotten your battle with her already? You let your anger replace your judgment when she killed those archaeologists. You must control your emotions."

"I know I know, im sorry Master. It won't happen again."  
>He assured her as he took a look in the mirror and grunted at the sight of his mangled braid. He undid it, combing out the strands of long hair before sloppily attempting to re-braid it.<p>

Yumia smiled softly.  
>"Let me do that."<br>She said as she undid his attempts to braid his hair and then properly tied it back up in no time at all.  
>"There. Now, come with me, we will make sure the little Sith girl is still sleeping, then we will report this to the council before we arrive on Coruscant."<p>

"Yes master"  
>Was all the young boy replied. He hated speaking to the full council… he always felt so insignificant standing amongst the most powerful Jedi…<p>

Master Yumia led the way into onto the deck where the holo terminal stood in the center of the room. She punched in the signal and waited only a few moments before the members of the council appeared, hovering over the device.

_"Master Yumia. A great disturbance has been felt in the force… what have you to report?"_  
>An elder male Togruta was the first to speak.<p>

"Members of the council. While on a rescue mission on the planet Voss, Padawan Jin encountered a young Twi'lek trained in the dark side of the force."  
>She began, glancing at her padawan and giving him a reassuring smile before returning to her report to the council.<br>"The little Sith provided a difficult challenge but we have her held here on the ship. We are headed to Coruscant as we speak with the child and await your decision as to what is to be done with her."

_"Hmm. This is very disturbing news… A child so young trained in the dark side is a dangerous thing…"_  
>This time, a human woman spoke. By the shade of the projection Jin assumed she was black.<br>_"It is wise to exercise caution…We should send her to the secret prisons…"_

"Masters-"  
>Jin said the instant his master was finished.<br>"She's very young… she only looks to be about… like 10 years old… she probably wasn't even given a choice to become Sith… She shouldn't have to be locked up for something she was forced into"  
>He interjected. He remembered the look in the girl's eyes. She had seemed frightened… conflicted… sad…<p>

Yumia nudged her Padawan in the side.  
>"Jin. I'm sorry but this isn't your decision"<br>She said before turning to apologize to the council yet the Togruta lifted his hand to silence her before she spoke.

_"No, you're Padawan is right…to lock this child up would create nothing but trouble."_  
>He said as he stopped to rub his temple.<br>_"Perhaps wiping her memory of her time with the Sith… training her as a Jedi could be very beneficial-"_

_"-right, because that worked so well the last time"_  
>The dark skinned woman interjected.<br>_"I don't have to remind the council of the history of Revan and how well wiping his memory served us."_

_"Yes of course, your right Master Silva"_  
>The Togruta apologized.<br>_"Master Yumia. Bring this young Sith before us. Then… we will decide what to do with the youngling."_

"Of course, Master Farien"  
>Yumia replied with a polite bow before the holo terminal was turned off.<p>

_**Back in the medical bay…**_

Ardanna awoke with a start, attempting to sit up straight to get her bearing yet found her wrists and ankles restrained to the bed. Bed? Restraints?  
>'Oh my god the Jedi…'<br>She thought in a panic. She tilted her head to look out at the door where two Troopers stood guard at the door. They both noticed she had awoken and tightened their grip on their blasters. She felt completely vulnerable lying here in wait and hated every second of that feeling. She closed her eyes and decided, that now was as good a time as any to try out her new force lightning ability. Soon, her hands started to spark and crackle with the lightning before soon, a loud thundering boom echoed through the room as the lightning surrounding her hands erupted like fireworks and struck out at anything near-by.

The ship shook wildly for a moment before all of the ships power was extinguished.

Jin grabbed hold of a console to keep his footing.  
>"Master… I have a bad feeling about this…"<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**An Uncertain Destiny**

The Republic ship carrying the two Jedi and their captive shook and rattled wildly before coming to an abrupt stop. The lights flickered for a moment before most of them burst, casting the deck into darkness.  
>"Captain! Get the power back online now!"<br>Jedi Master Yumia cried out to the captain as she quickly went to a panel near the holo terminal and flicked a switch, turning on the auxiliary life support.

"Master im going to check on the girl!"  
>Jin, the young Jedi Padawan exclaimed as he took off towards the medical bay where they had the young sith girl detained.<p>

"Jin no-"  
>Yumia shouted at him but he was too far gone. Whether the boy heard her and ignored her command she was uncertain.<p>

Jin ran to the medical bay in no time at all. He stopped before crossing the door however as he could faintly see the outline of the two troopers meant to guard the door, lying face first on the ground. He reached out with the force, closing his eyes to sense if the girl was still in the medical bay. He took his time searching for the girl through the force though he sensed nothing… only the hint that she had once been there. He silently tiptoed inside, staying conscious of his surroundings as he reached to his belt and pulled out his lightsaber, igniting it as his source of light. Moving it around he inspected the room and still, nothing.  
>"Great… now we have an angry baby Sith on the loose in the ship…"<br>He said with a sigh as he turned around and nearly leaped out of his skin as he felt someone grab his hand, the one holding his lightsaber, and push with every fibre of their being, moving the boy backwards and into the wall behind him. 

"You again?"

Came the young girls voice as she kept a firm grip on the boys lightsaber hand and pushed it far enough back that it was just inches from the boys throat.  
>"I didn't want to kill you, but now your not giving me a choice… I need this ship to get back."<br>She stated, trying to keep her calm in front of the Jedi, but she felt terrified. She had never been out on her own before… she always had some imperial escort with her, or at least within communications range.

"hey hey hey hey"  
>The boy said, pushing against the girls grip enough that she didn't lob his head off his shoulders.<br>"Listen, hey were not going to hurt you… okay?"  
>He said, panicking now at how close he was tangling with death. He glanced at the lightsaber then back up into her eyes. There was that look again! That vulnerable, terrified look.<br>"You can trust me… I might be a Jedi but I'm not out to get you… we're… we're not so different you and me…"  
>He attempted. In fact, he had no idea how different they were but it was worth a shot.<p>

"Maybe you should leave the mind games to me…"  
>Ardanna said as she raised an eyebrow.<br>"How is it, your older than me, and im still stronger?"  
>She asked as she raised her knee to kick him in the gut. Jin gasped for air and instinctively bringing his hand to hold his gut as if that would help get air back into his lungs. Ardanna easily snatched the lightsaber from his hands, twirling it before aiming straight down to slice right through the boys head. A flash of blue and tha clash of lightsabers said otherwise however as the saber was swatted away from the young padawan and then quickly pulled out of her hands with the force. She looked up to faintly see the form of another female Twi'lek dressed in traditional Jedi robes. <p>

"Step away from him young one. And please… sit down… this is no place for this… especially with such limited life support."  
>The Jedi said calmly as she kept her lightsaber ignited above only to illuminate the room.<p>

Ardanna took a step backwards away from the Jedi master and her Padawan.  
>"What do you want with me Jedi?"<br>She said coldly, not listening to the Twi'lek woman in front of her. It was hard to look at her she found. She had never seen another of her species besides her mother.

"To learn"  
>Yumia said as she went over to Jin who had sat down on the floor and put her free hand on his shoulder.<br>"Are you okay?"

Jin nodded.  
>"Of course master. Im not going to let a kick take me down… for long."<br>He said with a goofy grin as he rubbed his gut.

Ardanna continued to back up slowly until she could seen feel the edge of the door with her foot, ready to run out of the door until she felt the door quickly slide closed with a thud. Ardanna let a small noise of surprise escape her as she jumped.  
>"Now don't think I've lowered my guard… I know better…"<br>Yumia said as she glanced back up to the Sith and the damage she had caused. She could see the scorch marks of where the lightning had struck and vibrated through the metal.  
>"I can see the fear in your eyes… you don't need to be scared… my lightsaber is only there to provide light."<br>She said, trying to calm the girl though she could see it wasn't working. Ardanna crossed her arms as she watched the Jedi master. 

"What do you want to learn from me? I have nothing interesting to tell. And if im not a prisoner I would like to go home now."  
>She stated. She knew she sounded childish but she couldn't help it. She was scared… more of what her master would do to her when she came back, especially is she came back empty handed… oh how did she get into such a mess.<p>

"I want to know how you became Sith… and I want to know if you can be saved from the dark side… you are powerful with the force young one but that doesn't mean you have to serve an evil master."  
>She said, always keeping her calm tone as she picked up a chair that had been knocked over and sat down.<p>

"What would you know!"  
>Ardanna yelled. Is surprised her to hear herself yell like that. She clenched her fist.<br>"You know nothing of my master… nothing of the Sith ways…"  
>She added a bit more calmly.<br>"I can't be saved… so forget about it Jedi… I… I serve Darth Valerick, I am his apprentice and will forever be under his service…"  
>She stated with a frown.<p>

Yumia raised an eyebrow.  
>"Darth Valerick…"<br>She quickly made a note to report that to the council when they got back to Coruscant.  
>"See… when you say that, you sound like you're a slave to your master. A tool… is that really what you want to be?"<br>She asked.

Ardanna's fists clenched tighter, if you could see her knuckles they would be going pale.  
>'Don't you dare…' She thought to herself as she stared at the Twi'lek with hatred in her eyes. She wasn't a slave! Not anymore! She was Sith… she wasn't going to be used as a doormat anymore… she would make something out of herself. She hated her master, this was true, she hated and feared him… but he had also installed the same hate and fear for the Jedi in her.<br>"Shut up Jedi… I cannot stop being a Sith… and I cannot become Jedi… is that's what your getting at."  
>She stated as she tried to get her calm back.<br>"Im not going to be of any use to you."  
>She stated and finally stayed quiet.<p>

Yumia sighed.  
>"Jin… can you please go help the captain… im sure he could use you to repair the ships systems."<br>She looked down to her Padawan who nodded, and left the room without a word. When the door closed again Yumia concentrated on the young girl once more.  
>"I can't imagine what you must of suffered at the hands of the Sith young one…"<br>She started.  
>"I have heard too many cruel stories… but you must listen to me… there is a way out… and I am here to help you escape the life forced upon you. Im not asking you to become a Jedi and join the war against the Sith Empire. Im simply asking you to consider a life without your master. You will have protection… I can tell you fear him… but as long as your with us… You won't have to worry about him, or anyone who serves him."<br>She said in a low tone, almost as if a mother talking to her child.

Ardanna relaxed slightly. She glanced at the Jedi sitting across the room, seeing her only by the light of her blue lightsaber. She really was beautiful… her blue skin matched the color of her blade almost perfectly, her eyes, they were a deep purple… and they looked so sincere… so calm… like the woman behind them was at peace.  
>"Peace is a lie…"<br>She mumbled to herself as she rubbed her head with her hand.  
>"You have no idea…"<br>She said a little louder, barely loud enough for the older woman to hear.  
>"I would love to be free of my master… but I… I'm afraid that I can't… he'll always be there… and he won't stop coming for me…"<br>She looked back into the woman's purple eyes.  
>"Everywhere I go… there is always a wave of destruction around me… the Sith, the Imperials… they see death everyday… they see me as a gift… a tool to win the war against you…but… even if I was to join you… it would just end up hurting more people…"<br>She mumbled the last part.

Yumia smiled softly as she stood up once again.  
>"I understand…"<br>She said and her smile softened even further as she saw the hint of tears well up in the little girls eyes.  
>"We will help you… you wont have to hurt anyone anymore…"<p>

Ardanna took a hesitant step towards the Jedi.  
>"Your not… using some… powerful trick on me are you…"<br>She said almost desperately.  
>"Im going to die if he finds me…"<br>She admitted. If she trusted this woman now… she was putting her life in Yumia's hands.

"I would never use my powers you like that young one."  
>Yumia said as she stood up, meeting the girl half way and putting her hand on her head gently.<p>

"Ardanna…"  
>The girl mumbled.<p>

"What?"  
>Yumia looked down at the girl curiously. <p>

"My name…It's Ardanna" 


	7. Chapter 7

**The Masters Test**

The atmosphere broke around the ship as it shook more violently than it normally would had Ardanna not fried most of its systems. It took only a few minutes for them to even out and fly through the blue skies of Coruscant. Beneath Ardanna could see the city like planet climb up towards the sky as if it was trying to reach the stars themselves. There was no green… at least none natural. It was very different than Corriban with its endless seas sand. Sure they had erected some cities but nothing as majestic as Corriban. She took a breath to try and calm herself down. She was growing very anxious as they drew nearer to their landing pad near the Senate Tower. Yumia had sat with her and told her exactly what was going to happen once they landed, exactly who they were going to talk to before they took another ship to another planet, considering everything went well. That's the part that scared her… considering everything went well.  
>"Ardanna"<br>That was Yumia's voice. She turned away from the window to look at the Jedi master.  
>"Are you ready?"<br>She asked. Ardanna wanted to say no… to plead and just stay on the ship and fly it back to her master on Drommund Kaas where she was supposed to meet him… He'd be so furious with her… Yumia promised to protect her… and yet she wasn't fully re-assured.  
>"Uhm… yeah…"<br>She said in a whisper as she went up to Yumia, looked at her once and then followed her lead off the ship.

The door to the ship opened and descended, allowing them to walk down the newly formed ramp into the armed reception of Republic Commando Troopers. Ardanna frowned at the sight of them, reaching to her belt where her fingers brushed the hilt of her lightsaber. Yumis however placed a hand on the girls shoulder and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze as they continued walking and the troopers simply fell in line around them, escorting them to the towers taxi bay.  
>"Come on, we'll take the taxi until we reach the compound and meet with master Farien. He's a Togruta, I don't suppose you've ever met one?"<br>Yumia asked of the young Twi'lek girl.

Ardanna shook her head.  
>"No"<br>She admitted with a shrug.  
>"The empire doesn't really approve of aliens."<br>At that statement she could feel a few eyes shift to her and the two Jedi accompanying her. She huffed slightly and was sure to keep her head held up high as the three of them got into the waiting taxi and took off. She could feel that Jin's eyes were on her, what did he think he was staring at? If he wanted to make her mad that was definitely one way to start it.

Within 20 minutes the trio had reached the compound and they got off the taxi, paying him for the travel then turning to face the large, rounded building. It was no where near as tall as the other building and wasn't the most beautiful however. It just looked like a large white dome amidst the tall square skyscrapers. The building just made her feel even more uneasy as she followed the Jedi master towards it. When they passed the first gate, Ardanna could see more armed republic troops littered about the compound. 3 snipers on the roof, a turret hidden in plain sight to the left, 3 commando's keeping guard by a large door to the right.  
>"Relax"<br>Came master Yumia's voice once more. She looked up and nodded to the blue Twi'lek as she led them to the commando's guarding the large door. She exchanged but a few words and the commando's opened a smaller door for them to step inside. At first, the dim lights made the room seem dark, but once her eyes were adjusted she could see that they had just stepped into a large hangar bay. The ship was easily twice the size of the one they had just landed in, only about ¼ the size of a command ship. However she wasn't any less impressive. The outside of the ship had beautiful heavy armour, inscribed with the blue insignia of the Republic. It had front and back thrusters from what she could see and no windows. She could only assume that meant they had smaller cameras which were used to display as a front window.  
>"Smart… nice…"<br>She said in awe.

"Im glad you like her young one."  
>A male voice from ahead of them. She hadn't even noticed the two men standing by the ships open door.<br>"I am master Farien. And this is my apprentice, Padawan Kazik"  
>He said, gesturing to the younger Torguta at his side. The padawan gave a low polite bow to the Jedi master as she walked towards them..<br>"Master Yumia, Jin, It's a pleasure to see you both well"  
>He said with a polite smile as he stood up straight once more.<p>

"I am pleased to see Master Fabien hasn't been too hard on you"  
>Yumia teased both Padawan and master before turning to Ardanna.<br>"This is Ardanna, the young girl I spoke to you about"  
>Yumis said as she placed her hand on Ardanna's shoulder once more.<p>

Ardanna was staring deeply at Master Fabien. He had the same invisible glow about him that Master Valerick had. His aura however… it felt more inviting, yet foreboding at the same time. Jin caught the girls stare and followed it. He couldn't see what she was however. To him, it just looked as if she was staring right past Master Fabien. The jedi master also caught her stare and felt slightly un-nerved by it but showed nothing as he smiled.  
>"It is truly a pleasure to meet you young Ardanna."<br>He said extending his hand to the girl in greeting.

Abruptly cut from her thoughts she looked at the hand then at the Jedi master and cautiously took his hand and shook it. She felt a small tinge of pain in her heart as their hands connected and she stood still, unable to look away from him or even take her hand away. Suddenly, from behind him, she could see her life playing in fast forward. The 6 years she had spent in that forest prison, her final day before being accepted as an apprentice. The year of training under Darth Valerick, a member of the Dark Counsil. Her fight with Jin soon came into view, and then Master Yumia. She seemed to pop up more than anyone else. Her kind face and eyes never once pitying her, simply a silent understanding. Then, all her visions vanished and there was just Fabien who continued to smile and gently pulled his hand away.  
>"Come. We must depart soon"<br>He told Master Yumia as he took point back into the ship, followed by his apprentice.

"What… just happened?"  
>Ardanna asked Yumia as she brought her arm up to wipe her eyes before anything fell from her eyes.<p>

"Master Fabien can see a person's past"  
>Yumia said gently.<br>"Im sorry if that was painful to watch…"  
>She said, guiding the girl and her padawan into the ship.<p>

"You… you guys couldn't see that could you?"  
>she asked the Jedi who shook her head.<br>"No, only Master Fabien saw."

Ardanna's face turned a slight shade of purple as she blushed and fell silent behind the 4 Jedi. She felt strangely comfortable around them, yet at the same time. She never felt like she was in more danger… 


	8. Chapter 8

**Tython**

Ardanna was quickly getting sick of flying. This ship definitely didn't shake anywhere near as much as the last one did but this one also had no windows. She felt sick, like she was stuck back in a cage and would never see the light again. She was sitting in the medical bay with Jin who continuously tried to keep her company. She never spoke to him, refused to even look at him. It was his fault for all of this… if she could have just killed him when she was supposed too… she wouldn't be in this mess. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

When they landed on Tython she had no idea what to expect. Where was Tython? More importantly what was Tython? The Jedi version of Korriban? Or Drommund Kaas? She bit her lower lip as they lined up once more to step out of the ship, Master Fabien once more at point. He led the way out onto the grassy plain the y had landed on, stepping forward to greet what appeared to be yet another Jedi Knight at the exit of the ship.  
>"Masters. Welcome back"<br>The human male said with a smile as he eyed all those getting off the ship. Not recognising the little girl. Ardanna could tell that her appearance put the man on edge. She looked over at him sharply, showing no emotion in her face however she did stay close to Master Yumia. The man felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise on edge before he turned his back to the young girl and escorted the Jedi and the young Sith towards the largest building Ardanna could see for miles. Everything else was grassy hills, tree's caverns and rivers. It was a real paradise here… no wonder the Jedi had chosen this planet.

It didn't take the party long to reach the building but Ardanna was sure to take in as much of her surroundings as she could; escape routes, ambush points, blind spots. When she was taken inside however she was once more taken aback by the beauty of the place. She wondered how Jedi could claim they needed no wealth when everything around her looked so beautiful and expensive. Everything seemed to be made of a beige marble, the floor, the walls, the staircase, even the upper floor. The décor was simply outstanding, she couldn't help but have an awestruck look that quickly left her face when she noticed Jin smirking at her amazment.  
>"Cut it out"<br>She grunted as she crossed her arms.

Jin laughed.  
>"Im sorry"<br>He apologized simply which earned him a quick glance from the girl who relaxed a bit. They all walked up the spiral staircase until they reached the second floor and came face to face with two huge doors that sat atop the staircase.  
>"Everything is so big"<p>

She said in wonder as both Master Yumia and Farien brought their hands together and with the force, the door slid open just big enough for the group to fit in 2 by 2. Once everyone was inside, the two masters closed the chamber doors once one.

The hallways leading into the chamber resembled the rest of the building, marble tiles everywhere. The main hall though stood a large round table with tall chairs evenly spaced around it. Within the chamber, she could count 7 masters currently present, and 3 more were holo-projections standing in front of their seats.  
>'Add a little more red and black and it's just like the Dark Council…'<br>Ardanna thought to herself with a shudder as she held one of her arms and took an instinctive step backwards, bumping into master Yumia who had finished closing the doors.  
>"Don't worry Ardanna. I know it's intimidating. But trust me, their all really nice if you give them the chance."<br>Yumia assured her as she led the girl inside without delay.

"Welcome, young one's."  
>An older man spoke from the top right corner of the council chamber.<br>"Masters. I presume you had no trouble with your journey back to Tython?"  
>He spoke again. The old man sounded tired, his voice strained to speak.<p>

"No Master Callum, no trouble at all."  
>This time, it was Farien who spoke as he, and his apprentice, walked towards an empty seat where the Master sat down.<p>

A thin woman was the next to stand up. She was wearing a brown tunic with embroidered dark brown patterns. Her hair was short and black and her eyes showed the strength flowing through her.  
>"Master Yumia, please bring this girl before the council, we will begin"<br>She stated in a calm yet confident tone.

"Of course Grand Master Satele"  
>Yumia replied with a smile as she led, and coaxed Ardanna into the middle of the room. A part of the table flipped up to grant access to its center where Ardanna stood with Yumia who made no gesture to leave her alone.<p>

"Your appearance alone young one, is enough to make anyone believe you are Sith… it is rare to find a Twi'lek with such color, and pattern."  
>Master Satele Shan spoke again as her eyes examined the girl.<br>"Master Farien has already told us of your history with the Sith. It's hard to imagine a young girl of 6 years old could survive on her own for 6 years…"  
>She began as she never broke eye contact with the girl.<p>

"It wasn't that hard…"  
>Ardanna said as she crossed her arms.<br>"why do you care what I've been through anyways? It's not like remembering it is going to change anything. I was told that if I abandoned the sith…I could be protected… im strong but my master is much stronger than me and he will try to come after me"  
>She warned the grand master with a frown. Yumia shook her head as she gave the girls shoulder a light squeeze. Ardanna looked up at her with a questioning look.<br>"Look im sorry… but I did not choose to become Sith. It chose me. I have no real loyalty to my master, or to the Empire. I do what I do to survive, nothing else."

"Animals do what they do to survive, not you."  
>Master Satele interjected.<br>"You have a strong heart young one. I can sense that. And I do believe we can help you, if you'll let us of course."  
>The woman offered as she continued to watch the child. What she was was a young girl of 13, probably scared out of her mind because of what she had suffered at the hands of the Sith. She didn't look evil to her, only confused. With proper training, she knew the girl could achieve the peace of mind she was yearning for.<p>

"Master Satele"  
>Ardanna said, taking a deep breath.<br>"I would accept your help. However keeping me here… or anywhere within the Republic… a lot of people die when im around… usually im ordered to kill them… but with my master hunting me…it would be extremely dangerous for you"  
>She warned and Master Satele could see the sincerity in her eyes.<p>

"I believe you young one. But I believe we are more than capable of keeping you safe."  
>Master Satele smiled at the child.<br>"Of course… first we will need to test your abilities, to see how well you can control them, and if you find you enjoy them, I believe we would all be honoured to have you as one of our own."  
>She offered the girl.<p>

"A Jedi?"  
>Ardanna asked. There it was, she knew there was a catch. They would protect her as long as she would end up fighting for them… they would just use her like the Sith. They might have different tactics than the Sith did for obedience… but from what she saw they were no better. Maybe… maybe this could be her mission… to study to Jedi from within… not to betray them but to learn… She already knew a lot about the Sith, maybe it was time she learned about the Jedi… She couldn't help but smirk as she ran all the possibilities through her mind.<br>"Master Satele… if the Jedi are willing to take me… then I will abandon the ways of my master and learn the ways of the Jedi."  
>She said politely though she glanced up at Yumia who was beaming down at her.<p>

Master Satele nodded.  
>"Very well. You are older than our usual younglings… but I would like to start you off with the basics. Master Yumia."<br>She said as she looked up to the Twi'lek Jedi master.  
>"If she might stay with you and your padawan for the night. We will make further accommodations in the morning when young Ardanna will meet with the instructors."<p>

"Of course Master Satele it would be my honor."  
>Yumia stated as she looked back down to Ardanna.<br>"I believe we're done until tomorrow morning. Are you ready to go?"  
>She asked the young girl.<p>

Ardanna nodded.  
>"Yes… of course"<br>She said as it was her turn to lead the way out of the council chamber, Jin quickly followed them once they stepped outside and headed home.

**Back in the Jedi Council  
><strong>"This girl is dangerous Satele… we will have to keep a close eye on her.  
>Master Fabien looked to the Grand Master with worry.<br>"I have seen her passed and felt her emotions. She is very confused, and like the Sith she is power hungry, manipulative…you saw her face."  
>He warned.<p>

"Yes of course Master Fabien I have seen your worry…I sense a great darkness about her… but she is still young. With time… I believe we can overcome the darkness in her…"  
>Master Satele replied as she stepped away from her chairs.<br>"There is no doubt she will pass the youngling schooling in no time at all, and will want to become a padawan… I believe one of us should train her… it would be best to keep her close to us."

"Well, Master Yumia seemed happy to have Ardanna with her, perhaps she could train another Padawan?"  
>Master Silva suggested.<p>

"Perhaps… but the young Twi'lek seems attached to her…. And attachment is not something a Jedi can have…"  
>A different Master this time, he looked humanoid with what seemed to be too many wrinkles in his face and a tall head with long flowing brown hair tied back in a ponytail.<p>

"Master Hideki is right."  
>Master Satele stated as she brought her hand up to her chin as she thought. She herself would be a good teacher for the child, her own personality would be able to balance out the young twi'lek… but having the Grand Master as her Master might also make the girl feel trapped, like she was back with the Sith.<p>

One of the masters in the left corner of the room who hadn't spoken all night sighed.  
>"Master Satele… with your permission… I'll train her."<br>The younger man offered as he leaned forward in his chair and rested his head in his hand while resting his elbow on the table.  
>"You trained me, it's only fitting that I train her…"<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Finding peace**

The Jedi temple of Tython was a large building housing all the new Jedi youngling, padawans, knights and was home to the Jedi council. Normally the temple and most of Tython had an air of peace, but in the past too days, it felt cold, tension filled the air so thickly you could cut it with a dull butter knife. Ever since the arrival of the young Sith girl, Ardanna, the young Jedi were wary of being anywhere near her, fearing what corruption would come from her.

Ardanna couldn't help but feel outcast from the Jedi through her few days at the academy. She was silent, and rarely ever spoke a word, but she knew she was going to scare the others just the same. Rumors about her time with the Sith spread, rumors of how she had killed fully trained Jedi Knights, massacred villages, was trained by the dark council, some even jumped to the conclusion she was the emperors Padawan. She couldn't believe some of the things she heard… She couldn't wait to leave the Academy and train with one of the Knights… if she had to stay here any longer, it would quickly turn into a repeat of the short time she spent in the Sith Academy.

Stepping outside Ardanna felt the sun warm her skin as she headed for one of the sparring grounds where she was told she was to report for physical testing, alongside other, more advanced younglings. When she arrived she looked around with a raised eyebrow. Only one man sat on the grassy plain, no other younglings. She recognised him from the Jedi Council chambers, he hadn't said a word when she had arrived.

"You've arrived early"  
>The man spoke in a soft, yet commanding tone, he was meditating as he awaited for her to arrive.<br>"Good."  
>Standing up, the man dusted off his pants as he approached the young girl.<br>"You've been causing quite a bit of disturbance in the academy, I-"

"But I haven't done anything!"  
>Ardanna interrupted him, the last thing she wanted was to get in trouble with the Jedi.<p>

The man raised his hand to silence her.  
>"Patience, young Padawan."<br>He stated as he stopped before her with the faintest of smile on his lips.  
>"I was going to say, I think your too advanced for the Academy"<p>

Ardanna paused.  
>"Padawan?"<br>She asked him, wasn't that what they called young Jedi being trained by Knights?  
>"But I thought I wasn't going to become a Padawan for a while?"<br>She inquired as she looked up to him curiously.

"Yes well that was the original plan, but I think you've done very well so far, and you deserve a chance."  
>He stated as he reached over to put her hand on her shoulder.<br>"My name is Jedi Master Jaric Kaedan, and I will be your master. Now, when a youngling becomes a Padawan, a braid is placed in their hair to show their rank, if you don't mind…"  
>He said as he took a small lock of her hair and braided it himself. It was nice when students already had the hair long enough to do this. He tied the end of the braid with a blue beaded elastic. <p>

Ardanna watched him move as he reached for her hair and made her small braid which fell over her shoulder and lay visible for all to see, she did like how he added the bead, it added a bit of personality, unlike everything else a Jedi wore….  
>"Thank you… Master Kaedan… I'll try not to disappoint you"<br>She said, bowing politely as she would facing a Dark Lord.

Jaric shook his head.  
>"Your not required to bow, Padawan Ardanna. Now come, you came here for some combat training, but that training blade won't do"<br>He said, noting the cracks and missing pieces she already took out of it.  
>"Here, I believe this was yours."<br>He said, reaching to his belt and pulling off a lightsaber before handing it to her.

Ardanna looked the hilt over and smiled as she recognised the markings of her lightsaber.  
>"Are you sure?"<br>She asked though she wasn't reluctant to give it back.

Jaric nodded.  
>"Of course I am, now, move back 10 paces, and we'll begin"<br>He said as he too took 10 paces back.  
>"The rules are simple, this is a sparring match, so you are to stop before you would succeed to hit me and call it as a point, understood?"<p>

Ardanna nodded.  
>"Yeah sure…"<br>She stated as she took her own paces back and ignited her lightsaber, jumping slightly in surprise as an emerald blade emerged from the hilt and not her crimson blade. They had changed the power crystal.  
>'It doesn't look as strong…'<br>She thought to herself though she looked up to the Jedi Master before her, and once they both nodded, they began their match, their lightsabers clashing violently the echo sounding through the mountain top. Both Jedi and Padawan fought intensely, Ardanna fighting to learn her masters strength, while Jaric fought to test his new Padawan's strength and how much of her abilities came from the Dark Side.


End file.
